A Changed Life : The Story Of The Legendary Ten
by ShadowFFD
Summary: Ten regular highschool freshman wake up in the DBZ world after bus crash on the way to a field trip. As they become stronger and discover new techniques, they face challenges, including a twisted man on the inside. * ONGOING *
1. The Dreamscape and Discoveries

**A/N **This is a story idea formed after I explained DBZ to a friend from school, and he said he wondered what life at our school would be like if some people had those powers so, I thought I might as well pay up to the idea. Self insert, and names have been changed to protect the identities of the people involved, Also, no one know's if their SAIYAN or not, everyone with powers just woke up with them one day , but I might include a Broly like person for the main villian. Everyone will recieve your basic moveset : Flying, Ki Blasts and the Kamehameha. But some will recieve special moves to coincide will their inherited persona, Ex. Whoever inherits Gohans personality will have hidden potenital but also be shy and afraid to sue their powers, while whoever recives Vegetas will be boastful and prideful, while training heavilly and sometimes skipping school. Also, After the Dreamscape (to be explained later) and while in it, charcters will look like people from DBZ do, with saiyan like hair and such.

Disclaimer _: I dont own Dragonball, Dragonball Z or GT_

**Line Break(Conner)**

BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ

The sound of my preset phone alarm buzzing around on my nightstand shook me awake as nesscary to even get me up in the morning. Slamming my hand down on the phone in attempt to quiet it I rolled over and sat up.

Upon first inspection of the room I noticed nothing, but once I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes... I noticed my phone lay in peices on the bed side. My phone, the closest thing to Nokia I'd ever discovered. It was in peices,literally millions of peices.

"Woah" I muttered under my breath. Standing up quick I briskly walked into the hallway. Looping around and sprinting down the stairs I jerked the dog lead off the coputer desk and hurried to take care of the dog before I had to leave.

Setting her up to leave I grabbed my bookbag and took off out the door. Sprinting down the stairs and off the sidewalk I hurried off towards the bus stop. Today was the day of the worlds of fun field trip and it would suck to miss it! Bounding up the bus steps I greeted the driver and swung myself into a seat, setting my bag down beside me. The excitement of going to Worlds of Fun getting to me, I opened my bag, checking through its contents.

'Money. Check. Extra clothes, Check.

Smiling I leaned back into the seat ready for the day to begin

* A Changed Life *

All of the freshman sat on the bus, already been given the regualr speech about safety and staying in groups with eachother so no one gets lost.

Friendly talk echoed throughout the bus, as everyone discussed gossip, sports or whatever their preferred topic was. Me and my new friend Knox leaned abck against the seats as I explained to him Dragonball Z basics, such as Saiyans and Ki and other statues of the show.

Knox sat forward grabbing at the book in his lap laughing while saying " Wouldn't it be cool if we could do all those things? Like fly and shoot those blasts"

I didnt even have time to register his comments before a screech of wheels and the sounds of glass breaking reached us, the world faded slowly went black.

**Line Break(Dreamscape Mutliple POV's)**

The dreamscape is a mysterious place. It's a place for those who are in between life and death, but trips in the Dreamscape often change those who travel through it. The landscape of the Dreamscape was obscured by fog, the floors you could only see when up close, were class like an unexpectedly hot, everywhere throughout the Dreamscape, massive pillars of pale white light.

The first to speak up was Ridge, the sort of Athletic prodiogy of the Freshman class. "Where... Where are we?" Groans echoed out as other freshman woke up, failing to notice the martial arts like Gi's bestowed upon them, instead choosing to complain about being stuck in this "Dumbass" dream.

Ridge stood up slowly, jerkign his arms back stretching. While the other 9 might have ignored the Gi's no one could ignore the pale white aura that flared to life around Ridge, alluminating the desoalte and dark setting. Seeing this others quickly scrambled to their feet, repeating Ridges movements and flaring their auras out. Mostly peoples auras were white and blue, save Jacob's whsoe aura was a Neon green color and acted diffrent than everyone elses.

"This is cool! It's like a cartoon show, I wonder if we have like super powers now?" Lanai voiced out. Jacob took a wary step forward, as if to test Lanais theory. Getting into a fighting stance, he thrust his fist out, not expecting the massive shockwave that came out, or expecting it to knock down several pillars of rock like it did.

Before anyone coudl text their new abilties, Knox piped up from the back " Shouldn't we find a way out? Or a way to wake up before we test the extent of these powers?" Everyone quickly agreed, Knox being the voice of reason amist everyone.

With Knox leading the way down a beaten path, the 10 Freshman marching behind, auras blazing to keep a source of light.

No one saw the armored warriors standing almost a foorball field away, weird eye glass like items on their faces. Little mutters came out like " That ones 251, and that one 253. Those are the two strongest." The other scoffed " Like shooting fsh in a barrel I suppose, and the Master though they'd be ahrd"

The 2 armored warriors screaming as they pushed all their power to the surface, the warriros charged them. Their blue auras lighting up the landscape.

They'd made the descion to kill the two strongest before they could react, do to their power's being a little below the two.

Pushign their power out, they slammed into the two freshamn taking them off away from the group.

Warrior #1 shot his foot out attempting to nail Ridge, only for ridge to dance to the side throwing out a punch that cracked the armored warriro in the nose, breaking it. "AHHH.. YOU SON OF A BITCH, YOU BROKE MY NO... ACKK" Ridge cut him of quick slamming his knee into hsi chest, knocking the wind out of him before kicking him in the stomach sending him flying away into the mist.

Warrior #2 took a diffrent approach attempting to keep him held the ground while he pounded away on the boy. As he pulled his fist back one more time Conner slammed a palm into his cheek knocking him into the air. Rolling into a crouched position he slammed his foot down pushing himself off into the air after the warrior.

Charging in after the boy, they clashed int he air. Conner holding an advantage over him, bringinghis leg back, Conner spun it forward whipping it across the Warrior's face, before moving behind him and hammer fisting him into the ground unconcious.

"Conner? You okay out there?" John said into the fog. The freshman in question walked out of the fog, a bright purple bruise on his cheek and torn clothing.

Wiping his hand across his forehead he answered "Whew, that was fun, now that that's over, we should get back on the path and get to going"

They all agreed and continued moving.

A couple minutes later Ravyn piped up from the back of the group "What was that thing on his cheek?" Knox turned around wondering " Yeah, we should see what it is, anyone volunteer to go back and get it?"

A flash of white and a voice came into his mind "_You de-materialize and travel as a mass of light. You'd be surprised how much ground you can cover going 186,000 miles per second.'_

"Dont worry, I can get it" Conner mumbled barely, and no one heard him before he disappered for a few moments, coming back witha device with a green lense.

"Before we get to what this is, Conner... How'd you do that? You teleported!"

Looking down at his hand questionably, he turned to the group before shrugging his shoulders and answering

"Well you see, in the show I think this dream thingy is based on, This guy Goku could use a technique call 'Instant Transmission' it just flashed to me how to use it, Otherwise I don't really know much else, which pretty much takes teaching it to someone out of the equation" Conner said grinning and rubbing the back of his head.

Knox turned around, the scouter. Clicking a few buttons he spoke " Yeah! I got it working in regular numbers" Knox said happily. " Okay it has a list of all our powers. Ridge, your 253, and according to the list, your the strongest." Ridge crossed his arms smirking liek the smug bastard he was.

" Um Conner our 251, John's 247, Bailey's 233, Ravyn's 237, Lanai's 231, I'm 227, Tara your 229, Anthony, your 243. And Jacob... Huh... your 121, that can't be right, maybe it messed up. I'll have to fix it later.

Jacob shifted around uncomforatbly, under the gaze of all his classmates, all of them blissfully unaware of hsi true power, that even he was unawarre of. No they were to busy being drunk on their power, finallyKnox cleared his throat " The faster we follow the lighted path the faster we'll get out of here, and I don't know about you guys, but this place is creepy."

Muttering in agreement, the group of 10 marched on, ready to face anything in their path, but maybe not someone from within their group.

*A Changed Life*

The 10 had marched on for almost an hour, auras blazing so they had a source of light. Knox had long since relinquished lead of the group so he could mess with the scouter.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Woah, whatever's heading this way has a power level of.. OOF" Knox had no chance to finish speaking before a fast moving black figure swept him off his feet caring him off back into the fog.

The Freshamn snapped their heads around to look into the fog, a figure obsecured in a massive orange aura.

The figure turned, scanning over the Freshman looking at them like a Wolf looks at a pack of Buffalo' gaze stopped on Knox, and after growling, charged the group.

"KNNNOOOOOXXXXX" He charged forward slamming his meaty hands into Knox over and over again.

John was the first to react planting his foot and bounding towards the giant. Coiling his leg back, he shot it forward, aiming to bury it into the giant's traps. And he did. To no effect, the giant pausing hsi beating long enough to swat John away like a fly.

John's action awoke all of the Freshman from there shock charging forward, all but Anthny though, A white hot flash seared into his mind '_Wait, I've heard of this technique. Right now he's gathering all of the latent energy in his body, then he's going to release it all at once, but I've.. I've never seen it in action before.'_

The Freshman danced around the giant, striking at him with all they had, throwing kicks, punches, elbows.

Lania ducked unde his giant arm, planting a blow to his stomach, following up wih a combo of kciks and punches. Ravyn barred down on his head and neck, throwing all her power into blows that had no effect on the monster.

Bailey slid to the right charging a Ki blast. Bringing it forward he planted it in the Giants back, leaving minor scorch marks on his shoulder.

ZZZTTT

Conner appeared below him, sweeping the monsters legs out from under him.

Jacob used this chance to up kick him into the air, for Ravyn to axe him back down into the earth. Rolling with him, Conner threw a strong Ki charged punch into his stomach, doubling him over.

Reaching his arms down, the monster picked him up by the legs. Whipping Conner up into the air, he slammed him over in over intot he dirt, before tossing him away like trash.

"AHHHH" John dove in planting a fist into his cheek, the blow whipping his ead back. In the same movement he repeated it forward, headbutting John away.

Ravyn threw a kick, the Giant catching it and whipping her into a pillar of white, burnignher back terribly, before tossing her way.

Lanai began powering up, no hearing the Giant appear behind her before he drove both of his fist's into her head, knocking her out.

The giant began laughing as he strolled towards Anthony, still in his trance. Behind him, Ridge pulled himself from the dirt, Conner doing so a few feet away. "Any.. Heh heh... Plans?" Ride flared his aura " HIT HIM REALLY HARD!" Shooting forward, with Conner a bit behind him, they jumped landing useless blows all over the Giant, stalling him from hitting Anthony, who seemed stuck in place to them.

After 30 seconds of painless blows, the giant grabbed both warriros by the head, kncokign their skull together before tossing them away.

Ravyn struggled to her feet sticking her hand out, her thumb bent on her hand. '_Tell me android, can you feel fear?'_

Before collapsing she shot out the blue ball of explosive Ki, shouting "BIG BANG ATTACK!"

The giant turned, catching the blast to his chest, the shockwaves kncoking any othe Freshamn struggling to get up abck down.

One good thing about the blast was, that it woke up Anthony. Moving almost as though he were a puppet, Anthony cocked his hands back, a bright blue ball of energy showing up in his hands. Grunting he powered up the blast "KA-ME-HA-ME!"

The Freshman and the giant turned around, looking at anthony thought he haze of power. Ridges eyes widened bfore he had a searing white flash simillar to Anthony's.

_'Now Kakarot, prepare yourself for oblivion!'_

the same as Anthony, Ridge moved his arm's back, Charging an attack, releasing it after a 10 seconds of charging

"GALIC GUN!"

"HA!"

Almost if on que, Conner had a vision as well. '_MR. PICCCCOOOLLLLOOOOO!'_

Jumping to his feet, and planting both his feet, His eyes lighting up with anger he cupped his hands on his forehead."MASENKO-HA!"

Two golden and one blue beam raced towards him, while the other Freshamn distracted him, jumping away as the beams slammed into him pushing him back.

Ravyn, Tara And Bailey landed beside Ridge getting into stances to chrge their own beams. Turning to them Ridge yelled over the loud crashes of the beams "No! get Knox, Lanai and Ravyn and get out of here, follow the path We'll meet up with you after we beat this guy."

The three stood therea little longer, questioning if Ridge was till sane, he clearly needed help!

"RUN YOU FOOLS!" Ridge snapped, the 3 steepign back.

The 3 nodded quickly shooting off to grab Knox, not noticing that Ridge's doubt in his voice.

Anthony called over them " IT'S NOT ENOUGH, WE CAN'T BEAT HIM, WE CAN ONLY HOLD HIM OFF!"

Ridge growled putting more energy into his blast, but the Giant steadily pushed their beams back, moving slowly, but surely.

Anthony planted both his feet firmly and poured more energy into the beam. In unison, Ridge and Anthony screamed as the dug into their reserves, pushing on the Giant "YAH!"

Conner's beam had begun to waver, shimmering as it weakened without hsi full attentiona s a searign white vision over took him.

'_Oh... it's the Kaioken attack. It's like a massive upsurge of energy. Everything is heightened: power, speed, even hearing and vision improve dramatically. You sort of become a super-self. But it can only be sustained for a short time, so you have to get the Job done quickly.'_

'That's how we can beat him, it's risky, but it has to work. I've just gotta gather all my energy up.' He thought.

Clearing hsi thoguhts and firmyl planting his foot, he set about performing the risky technique.

Taking a deep breath, he let out all his power "THIS IS IT!" His aura burst out, crackling with power, the ground shook with the energy bursting on it. It was slow at first,and the pain was immense. Small cuts burst open over his arms and chest.

A larger cut ripped open over hsi right eye, obsecuring his vision. "K-K-Kaio-Ken TIMES TWO!" His aura shifted compeltly from white to crimson. Bringing his hands back,a nd ignoring the massive pain of the cuts, he charged hsi new beam. Almost at the same time, his ears ebgan bleeding as he let loose hsi new attack " KAIO-KEN TIMES TWO MASENKO-HA!"

Ridge and Anthony's eyes widened at the power as it shot forward, throwing the Giant backa nd pushing him into the fog, continuingon for waht seemed an enternity to the tired warrior's.

Letting his beam dissipate, Conenr collapsed to the ground.

* A Changed Life*

"W-w-woah" John stuttered out as they neared the exit.

" What is it? Have they won? Or do we need to hurry before that guy catches us?" Ravyn said. "No, it's not that. Conner's power level just skyrocketed from 401 with that beam thingy, to 802. Somehow he doubled his power, and he never did it before, which is weird.

ZZZZTTTTT

The 3 appeared, Conner dropping his hand from his forehead before almost collapsing, and he would had the other two not caught him.

"What happened to him?" Bailey asked.

"he used some new technique he learned, and it did this to him. We've got to get out of here, that guy's not dead and he's coming back."

"WHAT?! We need to hurry and get out of he comes back, Knox is just as bad as Conner is injury wise, that guy did a number on him. And based on the fact that you guys were the only ones capable of giving him a fight, and you guys are beat up now, and exhausted. Come on!"

A loud explsoion behind them alerted hem to their fears, the Giant was back,and he was pissed.

The Giant was within a football field of thim now, screaming at his mortal enemies."ARGHHHHHHHHHHHH" His aura lighted up the whole area as he charged.

Conner managing to stagger to his feet, Ridge and Anthony right beside him, powering up. All three of their white auras burstign to lfie around them.

" If we die,we die together, GUYS! GIVE EACH OF US SOME OF YOUR POWER, WE WON'T STAND A CHANCE OTHER WISE!" Anthony yelled. Hurrying to their feet, the other 7 Freshman transfered their power to the 3.

Conner drew in his power before yelling " KAIO-KEN!" His aura quickly changed from white to crimson. He slid into a stance, his aura blazing wildly around him. Ridge and Anthony followe suit, their newly restored power's bursting aroudn them.

The Giant neared , his power shaking all of the Freshman. His orange aura seemed the scariest thign they had ever seen before, The 3 clenched their teeth and readied for the assualt. Planting their foots they bounded forward fists drew back.

Power flaring as they jumped towards their final battle, a neon aura burned to life, to powerful to be any of them, couldn't it?

A/N : Hope you like my new story, Review please!

P.S : This was wrote to "Hail to the king" by Avenged Sevenfold.


	2. The Giant And The Prophecy

A Changed Life

A/N : Hope you enjoyed the last chapter of A Changed Life, this chapter we :

- We discover who's aura blasted from behind our 3 warriors.

- Our heroes discover a few more technigues.

- We discover the power level of the Giant!

**( Jacobs POV )**

_'Look at that guy Jcob, you could take him one asy, you could break him like a toothpic'_

' But I'm weaker than everyone else, Im at 121, when Ridge and Conner are at 250-260 range'

_' Please, You cold kill taht thing, AND kill them, imagien ti, killing all of thsoe throns in your side, seing their pride and confidence shatter, beneath you, where they belong'_

' But their my friends... I can't just kill them.. Can I?

_' If they can't survive a few seconds against you, they don't deserve to live, the derserve to die like the maggot's they are'_

'YEAH! They are maggots, pathetic excuses for warriors who calim great power, THEYA RE NOTHING TO ME!'

'_ Your right, pathetic beings, who's blood doesn't even deserve to grace your hands'_

_' If you give into me, and allow me to control you, I can give you that,and ten times more'_

_'_ All for contol of my body? But.. It's my body? This power should be mine! AND IT WILL BE! GET OUT OF MY HEAD, THIS POWER IS MINE, NOT YOUR'S TO BARGAIN WITH!'

_'How?! How can you be doing this? I should have enough power to subdue you, but your pushing me out! LISTEN YOU STUPID BRUTE, YOU WILL SUBMIT TO ME AND ALLOW ME TO SHOW YOU YOUR TRUE POWER!'_

' **GET. OUT. OF. MY. HEAD!**'

( **End Jacob's POV )**

"**GET. OUT. OF. MY. HEAD!**"

The neon light outshined out all other light, eclising the light of the three warrior's in front of him, his power growing massively. The ground cracked and split at his feet as he took off, rage burning in his eyes.

No one was a s strartled as the 3 warriros before them. Their power had been the highest, they were the best, but, out of nowhere, Jacob ahd gotten all this power, but at the same time, he didn't look at all in contol, almost as though in return for the power he ahd given up his freedom.

Anthony was the first to elt his power go, collapsing a the adrenaline left him,and the fatigue from the last clash with the massive Giant over took him, starting in his legs and spreading through him till he almost fell asleep standing.

Conner and Ridge ( Conner being more exhaustred, and extreemly injured from hsi fits use of the Kaio-Ken with a Beam attack ) But all three of them were exhausted, cut's in bruises covering all visible areas of their bodies ( Unless you were Conner, then it's hundreds of lacerations and bleeding ears and nose. )

"J-John, can you look at their power level's, it'd be nice to know what we're up against." Bailey spoke through his fear.

" Power Level's? Oh Yeah! I'll get on that."

John clicked the scouter to get a list of the power's in the battle right now

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Anthony- 193

Ridge -191

Conner - 157

Jacob - 2,291

Unknown -2,350

John gulped seeing both of the biggest power's compared to the other three. He clicked the scouter to move the list off to the side so he could still see the battle and held his breath.

Jacob closed the distance bringing an hammer fist down on the giants head, knocking him downwards, but he giant recovered quickly and swingign him through multiple of the searing hot energy collums. Finishing his actions, the Giant pulled Jacob up and socked him in the stomach, causing Jacob to release a mothful of blood, right into the Giant's face, temporairly blinding him. Pulling his knee back, Jacob drove it into the Giants gut.

Grabbing the Giants head he wrenched it up and slammed his head into his over and over until blood was splattered across his face, throwing him away, but the Giant wasn't done

The monster stopped his momentum, reaching up to his nose and screaming in pain and anger, Jacob, was across from him crouched, the wound had left a large ammounts of blood all across Jacobs face. Grinning madly Jacob lunged after the Giant, closing the distance quickly.

The two began a brutal brawl, going for weak points of the body, gouging at eyes and anything they could grab or hit. At the same time, the two super warriors pulled one of their fists back, driving it forward and hitting eachother in the face at exactly the same time, throwing them apart, but both soon stoped their momentum, and decided to play Machine guns with ki blasts, blanketing the landscape in orange and green ki blasts as they attempted to hit their moving opponent.

But Jacob at that moment made a mistake, staying in one spot a milsecond, receiving a razor sharp shard of Ki through the shoudler. And being feral as he was, the Giant capitalized.

Jumping forward, the Giant grabbed a big old handful of shoudler bone and muscle, and pulled with a might yell. Strings of muscle snapped and broke, bones crumbling under the hand of the Giant.

But Jacob wouldn't take the blows laying down, screaming madly, the warrior grabbed ahold of both the Giants arms and slammed his feet like jackhammers over and over into the Monsters stomach.

Much like his shoulder, bone and muscle gave way under these lightining fast and painful blows, but even when the Giant tried to pull away, Jacob continued.

Rearing his head back, the Giant let out a mighty scream as he flared out his power, throwing away the boy. Flipping away, Jacob shot back, the brawl continued, as a ominous stromc reeped over head, the two warriors paying no attentiona s they hammered eachother.

"God, their monsters" John muttered.

CRREEAAKK

Turning his head, the boy saw a small door, which, with a little effort, he could squeeze through. Turning, he walked towards the door, preparing himself for what might be behinf the door. 'Oh god, what if there's another one of those monsters like behind here?'

One strong kick later, the Giant went skidding throught he fog, as Jacob slowly became aware of his surroundings and the wounds all over his body, massive cuts and bruises along with his ruined shoulder.

ZZZTTTTT

A massive orange sphere of energy peirced through the fog, destroying anything in it's path.

Whipping his head around, Jacob had seconds to form his small golden orb of ki, and throw it towards the monsterous attack, his own attack growing massive before it colided with the sphere.

Jacob's attack had simply been a golden sphere of ki quickly charged and thrown with the waning energy of Jacob. Grunting furiously, he powered up and forced more enrgy out of his draining energy.

Giving a mighty scream Jacob attempted to bring out more power, and a pale golden aura began to surround him, before it wisped away and Jacob's power dropped lower than it had been before, panting heavilly, Jacob struggled in pulling his other arm up to channel more power in, his whole body exhausted from his mysterious change.

Screaming like a mad man, Jacob struggled to hold his beam, his power draining away like the blood pouring from his shoulder. He gave an almost whimper when his shoulder began to bleed even worse with the strain of the attack.

"We've gotta help him. Does anybody have a concentarted beam that we could use to kill that Giant?"

"Yeah, actually I do, but I need sometime to charge it, Someone needs to help Jacob till then. He won't make it through the time I need to charge this beam." Conner answered.

Anthony stood up flaring all his power " I got it, Let's face it, I haven't done very much yet."

" If you want Anthony, don't get hurt, we all need to get out of here." Ridge answered.

Before Anthony could shoot off, Ridge ran up to him, pulling the boy closer to whisper something. " You know as well as I do, that your energy is not enough. And I know what you intend to do. And I commend you for it, I would never have the balls to do such a thing. Good luck out their friend.

Giving a thumbs up and grinning, Anthony flared his power out jumping out into the air towards the to the left of the clashing attacks, he cupped his hands back, pushng all of his power into the beam. Even going as far as to dig into all of his reserves and bring all of hisenergy to the surface.

But even then, any sane person would know that the beam wouldn't even then be able too. So, in a solit second act of courage and self sacrifice, Anthony began the terriblly painful process of transforming his life force into energy.

"_**KA**_"

The orange orb began it's slow pushing back of Jacobs attack. Fats shooting stands of lighting bursting around the impact point of the struggle. Jacob continued screaming, hsi trhaot growing hoarse, as he tryed to bring out the non existant remainder of his pwoer.

"_**ME**_"

Jacob pured more energy into his attack, attempting to get some distance between him and the attack. The illogical part of his mind, the feral side, wondering why it had chosen now to surface.

"_**HA**_"

Jacob's shoulder burned in agony as the strain of the attack burst vessles in his body, more blood coming out. The bone finally peircing the skin, a welcome release of presure for the wound. Blood poured down his body, painting a side of his form, the blood drying and turning brown from the heat of the attack 10-15 feet from him.

"_**MEEEEEEE**_"

Jacob's attack began to wane and flicker as is strength faded from him, his pupils returning and his sanity with it. His mind began to race, asking the msot obvious questions first. why was he here? Why did his shoulder look like ground hamburger, with the bone twisted to an ungodly angle. As death neared, the orb finally reaching his hands, unluckily right as his power disappearred compeltly.

Anthony took a deep breath, and dug deep into his reserves. '_This isn't enough... I'm sorry guys, this is it for me'_

Reaching deep within, he pulled the final bit of his life force to the surface, the extreme pain makign him want to take it back, but he kept steady, planting his feet and focusing ,breathing deeply one more time, he released his energy and the final sylable of the attack.

"_**HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**_"

Thrusting his hands forward, the vibrant blue beam zipped forward, clearing the great distance in seconds, an amazingly lound boom echoing across the land as the beam knocked the orange sphere away, the attack tumblign itnot he fog before exploding.

**BOOOM!**

The shockwave almsot knocked Anthony to the ground, but on the otherhand, it did knock Jacob away, throwing the man away, his body plummeting towards the ground, before smacking into the glass liek floor with a sickening noise.

Anthony smiled weakly as his power left him, darkness comign slowly to claim him.

'_At least I saved them, if anything, at least I did... that'_

As darkness claimed him, something close to a freight train slammed into his form, knocking him foreard before a palm slammed into hsi abck, throwing him to the ground.

The Giant stood over him, the side of his armed burned black by the explosion. Picking the boy up, and flipping him around so he was facing forward, the Monster grabbed both of his arms and drove his knee into the Freshman's back, sickening crunches comign from the Anthony's body.

**CRUNCHH**

A final crack echoed across the Dreamscape. Whipping the boy back, he tossed Anthony's lifeless body forward towards the other freshman, almsot as a challenge to anyone brave enough to face him.

"ANTHONY!"

Ridge stepped back in fear, the need to vomit flashing across his mind, the same feeling coming to all the others.

"Umm... Umm Ravyn, Tara, Knox! Funnel some of your power into me, I've gotta hold the Giant off until Conner finishes."

Knox stepped forward " No! Your to worn out to fight him, I haven't fought anone yet, I think I'm the best choice to hold him off."

" Ehh.. Your rigt, you two, come ehre, we have to give him our power." Ridge grumbled.

The three in question rushed forward, placing their arms on Knox, a green hue surround the four, before a rush of power entered Knox.

" Thanks! Now stay back here!"

Jumping up Knox blasted off towards Anthony.

Curving off to the side, he zipped back in, pulling a leg back as he neared.

**CRACK**

His foot blocked by the Giant's massive forearm, the boy flipped over him, driving a knee into the back of his neck.

The monster stumbled forward, whipping an arm back, smacking Knox away. Knox flipped around, sending a volley of blue energy at the Monster, dust kicking up all around him.

The Giant charged out of the dust, driving a fist into Knox's stomach, a cloud of spittle flying out of Knox's mouth.

Grabbing the meaty arm, he swung himself around, clipping the Giant in the chin with his his hands, he swung a hammerfist into the Giant's cheek. Growling anrgyily, the Monster grabbed Knox by the head, slamming their heads together several times before tossing him back and gathering energy in his left hand.

"RAHHH!" An orange enegy wave imapcted Knox in the back, sending him carrening away, slamming into the floor.

Knox stared into the reflective like surface of the ground. ' _Woah buddy, you don't look to good. Not to good at all.'_

Struggling to his feet, he turned towards the giant man. Even through the ringing in his ears, he could hear the deep laugh of the Monster before him.

" Heh... Heh... Heh.. You think your so great don't you? Think your... just the greatest warrior ever. Well I'll have you know your NOT!"

A pale white aura surrounded the boy, a gust of wind sweeping across the landscape. Breathing heavilly, Knox slipped into his fighting stance and turning to where the Giant stood still laughing at the boy.

Forming his hands into a triangle, the boy drew in a breatjh before shouting " TRI-BEAM!"

The golden blast ripped across the landscape, staggering the 's arms dropped to his sides as he thought out his next move.

'_ Is it me, or does he look extremly pissed?'_ Knox barely had time to finish his thought before a meaty fist impacted is gut, the momentum picking him up into the air.

The blow knocked the wind out of Freshman. Swinging to boy up in the air, he slammed the boy back into the ground, small crater forming under rained down on the boy, shoving him deeper and deeper into the ground.

Throwing both hands up, Knox blasted a golden beam into the giants face. The blow staggering the Giant , Knox rolled out of the crater, pulling back a fist and slamming into the side of the Giants eye, the beast staggering away.

Jumping after him, and bringing back another fist, Knox swung it forward towards the Giants center, the giant disappering, and reappearing behind him, throwing a pointed kick into the center of Knox's back.

Keeping his cry of pain to himself, Knox spun around, quickly bringing up both hands to catch a giant fist before it hit him. Vaulting over the Giant, Knox spin kicked him across the face, crouching upon his landing he drove a fist into the Giant's stomach as he stood up.

"ARGHHH" The moster roared, the wave of energy throwing Knox off into the air.

Landing Knox slipepd into hsi fighting stance, drawing his power in, preparing for his next attack.

"ENJOY YOUR STAY IN HELL!"

Bailey's sudden enterance suprised everyone, his power having grown well beyond his previous power. Her anger had blinded her, failing to notice how the Giant had vanished, Knox notcing it second's before Bailey ever would.

CRACK!

A massive elbow slammed into the top of his head throwing him downwards into the glassy ground, where he landed loudly, cracking the glass, and blowing the fog away. While he lay face down int he dirt, the Giant lowered himself to bloodied boy.

"No!" Knox aura burst back to life as he sped forward attempting to save Bailey's life. But he was to late. Lifting his boot up, and charging power through it, he slammed it down upon his head, ending Bailey's life.

The gore left by the actions of the Giant can't be expalined in normal words. The bloodshed was to much, almost so that Ridge almost slowed his flight to vomit.

In that moment something inside of Knox snapped, the death of two of his friends within 10 minutes effecting him greatly.

'_No... I can't let this go on any longer. Two to many have died today... AND... I... WON'T... LET.. THIS.. GO.. ON... ANY...LONGER!'_

A pale golden aura surrounded the Freshman, his hair standing straight up. Roaring loudly, Knox cloed the distance between him and the beast, practically tackling the Monster into a thick cloud of fog.

Flipping off the Giant, he lept forward again, pummeling the beast mercilessly. The monster slammed an elbow into Knox's chin, the blow tossing him up into the air.

Grabbing the boy by the head, the Giant slammed him headfirst into the floor. Gripping the hand on his head, Knox wrenched it back violently, before pulling it back towards him, flipping the beast over him. Rolling into a crouch, he blasted off a beam at the Giant, a cloud of smoke bursting to life around the Monster.

Not giving the monster a second to recover, Knox charged into the smoke, a fist smacking him across the face, sending him back out of the cloud.

Stopping his momentum, the Freshman sent a volley of golden energy back at the Giant.

Ridge stood on top of the of the pathway, watching the battle between the two super warriors from the safest distance possible.

'_Knox is incredible, whatever this transformation thing he did is, it sure is strong, we have this in the bag, if Knox doesn't defeat the Giant first.'_

_"_ Conner! How close to done are you?" Conner looked over at Ridge, his middle and pointer finger placed against his forehead, a bright blue aura around him. " Um.. Another minute maybe? I just thought I'd know when it was done, like I'd feel it ya know?" Ridge growled angrilly at Conner's attitude. " Yes, yes, let's treat the attack that determines wether or not we all live with " Like I'd feel it ya know?" Thats great is it not?" Ridge finished turnign back towards the battle.

Knox slammed both his hands together. The pale golden aura growing bigger and glowing brighter. His grunts and growls echoing across the landscape.

The Giant stood still standing across from the golden hued warrior, The monster stoic in the face of what might end up being his death.

Far away from the battle, jacob slowly began to come too. Pulling hsi right arm up, he brushed rocks and dirt off his face.

looking arounf, all he could hear was the crackling of energy, and all eh could see of in the distance was a large golden blotch, the blotch steadilly growing larger, the nosie bursting louder.

'_ How long have I been out? and what te hell is that gold thing? It's massive.'_

Struggling to his feet, Jacob began staggering towards the battle.

(Within the Spire )

John walked forwards slowly, a great collum of golden energy. A book sat on a pedstal, in front of the collum. John stood in front of the pedstal, reaching forward slowly to grab the book.

Opening the book he read allowed " If one is to kil the Great giant, the unstoppable mnster, the Fallen Angel known as Jacob willa rise to claim the spot once fileld by the Giant, which is why up to this point in history, none have killed the Great Giant."

Rearing his head up John gasped.

'_ If they kill the Giant we are all screwed.' _Turning on his heel John sprinted towards the exit.

Conner pulled in a breth, sweat pouring down his head as he gathered more energy for the attack.

'_I'm almost done, just a little more energy, Knox just needs to hold him off a little longer'_

Conner closed his eyes in concentration, attempting o drown out the crackling of the energy Knox was gathering.

Knox's hands were placed together facing the Giant, power burstign to life in his palms.

"NOW'S YOUR TIME TO DIE" Knox screamed, a massive golden beam racing from his palms, hitting the giant head on.

ZTTTTTT

'_THIS IS IT!'_ Conner gave one more grunt and pressed his fingers against the Giants back, releasing a spiraling Purple-Yellow beam into his torso, right through his center. The beam tore through flesh like paper, ripping through the Monster, before bursting out of hsi chest a spiraling through Knox;s atatck, Knox havign to move his head to the side quickly to avoid death.

After shooting off into the distance, Conner's attack denonated, and the charred body of the Giant plummeted to the ground.

Conner turned to Knox, wiping the sweat off his forehead. " Its over... it's really over." Conner muttered, Knox shaking his head in agreement. Both Freshman flared their powers and sped off towards the area their friends were at.

John raced out of the building, sweat puring down his head. " DON'T KILL THE GIANT!"

Knox turned to him, still cloaked in his pale golden aura. " It's to late, he's dead." John, let his head fall, muttering things, as a neon light exploded in the distance.

A/N : And so it begins! Read and review!


End file.
